Due to their high bandwidth capacity and fast transmission speed, optical networks form an increasingly important part of the modern communication infrastructure. Most optical networks employ fiber optics to transmit light over relatively long distances. Although optical communications are relatively fast, there is still a strong demand to decrease transmission latency. A common approach for attempting to achieve this goal is to simply add additional optical fibers that are as short as possible. Therefore, there is a great need for an approach that provides still faster optical communication than optical fibers.